All's Fair
by Baffled Queen
Summary: Boys will be boys.


"I'm serious, Elias- it's fuckin' stupid." Merrick was adamant, shoving him with a shoulder. Elias shoved back, somewhere between playful and annoyed. A shriek and a thump got both of their attention immediately, and they whirled towards the source of the noise. "Hand it over, squirt!" David's commanding (yet still approachable) voice rang down the hallway, followed shortly by a shout and some bangs. "Not by the gross-ass patchy five o'clock on the chin of my 'baby face'." This time it was Logan's easy, rumbling voice that carried. They deflated instantly, worry dying off rather abruptly.

Keegan's laughter accompanied the statement, but was cut short by a loud 'Whap!' as a pillow connected with his head. "Share, you sonbitch!" The brunet was reaching for the box his brother held, an open palm pressing his face away. Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, Keegan lunged. The box, with it's precious cargo inside, was now in his hands. "You traitor!" Oh, and Logan was _betrayed_. It colored his voice, even as he turned to face his brother. Then nodded at each other with a new determination, and dove.

A battle-cry piercing the room, and the Walker boys decked their friend. Keegan gave a hoarse shout as he toppled off the bed, but smirked when the other two came with. They tussled on the floor, hands reaching, grabbing, shoving. At some point the box was knocked loose, and the trio froze. Each set his eyes on the prize. "Just try it, you babies." That was Keegan. David and Logan frowned at him, but none of them moved. "Bitches please. I'm _on_ this." David was feeling pretty cocky. The pair waited for Logan to say something. He didn't.

Logan was on the other side of the room, priceless treasure-trove in hand. "Fuck you both, eh? I -ehm- _obtained_ it in the first place, so it's mine." He held it close to his chest and scrambled for the safest place in the room- under the bed. It was Keegan who pulled the bed out of the way, but David who yanked Logan out from his spot by the foot. "Cheaters!" He shouted as the pair dove on top of him. "All's fair in Brotherhood and Candy!" David was sure of that, even as he wrapped one arm around his baby brother's neck and gave him a noogie.

"STAWHP!" Logan shrieked, flailing his legs about uselessly. David was, of course, relentless. When his brother went limp he frowned, looking down at him only to get poked in the eye. With an "Ow!" his hands clapped to his face, shielding his abused eyeball. Logan, now free, shot across the room and decked Keegan yet again. Laughing all the while, the two fought for the box in the most underhanded ways possible. Keegan ended up giving the box to Logan when he brought out the greatest weapon of all.

Much like his brother, Logan was relentless- the only difference being that it was with puppy eyes. Tilting his face slightly down and turning his brown eyes up, Logan let Keegan fidget for a bit before finishing him off. "Please?" If there was one thing Logan was always good at, it was that. Sighing, the oldest man in the room handed the box over feeling fully manipulated. Logan proceeded to beam at him, making him feel slightly better. David however had had many years of practice in not falling for Logan's puppy eyes, and proceeded to kick his feet out from under him.

With a gasp and a thunk Logan hit the ground on his back, effectively winding him. The box of course was snatched, and the culprit darted to the other side of the room. Logan groaned, pushing himself up of the floor and into a sitting position. Keegan, who had been crossing the room, tripped over him and faceplanted, knocking Logan over and harming himself in the process. For a minute, silence reigned. The pause seemed to stretch an eternity. But then- David broke out laughing, cackling so hard the box fell out of his hands.

Logan crawled out from under Keegan, and shuffled across the room to where his brother lay on the bed. He (very graciously) let his brother laugh a bit more before clearing his throat. When David sat up Logan punched him in the face. Once that was done, he stepped over to the box that lay ever so innocently on the floor. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew his oldest, most beloved knife- and stabbed the box. Splitting it open stem-to-stern, he happily proclaimed "Making it rain!" And managed to bean Keegan in the face with a Kit-Kat.

As soon as David could sit up, he threw him a Snickers and went back to methodically sorting his legitimately gained goods into piles. Happy as a clam, Logan stuffed some peanut Mn'Ms into his mouth. There was a loud crunching sound, and the rustle of cellophane wrappers. "Wbun, youf a gog munmen." Whatever it was the David had said was barely discernable, even to his brother. Logan nodded sagely, mumbling out an "I mo." And the pile of candy was swiftl divided into thirds- the shit Logan hated, the stuff he didn't like as much, and the candy he wouldn't let anyone else even look at sideways.

His least favorite were thrown at Keegan, who was happy to recieve them. Unsurprising, as they were his own favorite: The other was shoved toward his brother, but the last he kept for himself. Then they set about eating it all, thought they quickly grew bored. Within ten minutes the shrieks and thumps had started again, though this time the were accompanied by the sound of pillows hitting bodies.

By the time Elias and Merrick were headed back the way they came nearly three hours later, they paused because there was no sound at all. Merrick poked his head in the doorway with Elias not long after. When Elias pulled a blanket off the bed and draped it on the floor, Merrick snorted. "You're such a dad." He mumbled, flicking off the light and closing the door. Once again they were off, detour successful. "Turn out the lights~" Merrick hummed "The party's _o_ver." This time Elias shoved him first. A pause. "Sometimes, I forget how _young_ they still are."

In the morning, Logan would be the first to wake up- even if he stayed in his spot under the blanket with his brother and their friend. His head rested on Keegans chest, hands clutching his shirt, and his knees were curled up by David's stomach, and he was warm. No, Logan didn't move until his dad snuck into the room to "Wake them up- what do you mean that's not a camera, you need coffee." The picture was plaster to nearly every wall by noon.

* * *

><p>Whew! It's been awhile, huh guys? Have another shitty fic from the confused empress. Also; I set this at five years before the game starts, in July. Since my headcanon b-days for the boys are March 23 1998(David) and September 11 2001 (Logan), that makes them 23 and 19 ("Almost 20!") respectively.<p> 


End file.
